


Don't Lie To Me

by AdamantSteve



Series: Why Do You Do This? [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Caning, Comic-Con, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Infidelity, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Punishment, Slapping, Spanking, Steve gets so mad, TMZ, Threesome, Tony does it on purpose, Violence, abusive, and phones, dp, it's a real mess but then they work it out, lack of safeword, poor communication, really messy relationship, relationship, self hatred, somehow this PWP grew a plot, steve can use the internet, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes away for a while: Tony sleeps around. Steve is not best pleased. <br/>Rough sex galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve left to go on a PR tour to promote the new range of Captain America merchandise, he told Tony in no uncertain terms that he would be keeping an eye on him. Tony had solemnly promised that he would behave himself and that of course he could be trusted. Steve didn't really believe him but didn't know what else he could expect from lifetime philanderer Tony Stark.

 

**_BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK SPOTTED IN CENTRAL PARK WITH A HICKEY!!! Perpetual bachelor billionaire Tony Stark was spotted earlier today in Central Park sporting a huge love bite on his neck! Who gave it to him? Watch this space!!!_ **

 

Steve took a deep breath and closed the laptop. He'd only been gone three days. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that Tony had been fucking around, but he was disheartened that he'd be so blatant about it, getting caught by paparazzi in Central Park of all places. He took out his cellphone, which Tony kept insisting on trying to teach him how to use for comedic effect, even when Steve was more than capable of using a simple piece of technology. He wasn't from the dark ages. 

__

_Hi Tony! I'm in Seattle, v. different from how I remember it! How are things in NYC?_

__

_Oh sugarbear, it's just not the same without you around! Hurry back! I'm so lonely :-( xoxo_

 

Steve pursed his lips and returned the phone to his bag before heading down to the hotel gym. 

 

The trip was fairly unremarkable in most respects, each city falling into a similar pattern; arrival, photo op, a few TV and newspaper interviews, a cursory look round to see how each place had changed since the last time Steve had seen it. 

 

The only thing that was particularly different from selling war bonds was that everyone seemed to have a camera phone pointed at him. He'd even turned up on a few gossip blogs himself. Tony would be on them every few days, usually doing something incredibly _Tonyish_ , being spotted flying across the sky with half a dozen pizzas, or causing a jam in mid-town by leaving his sports car parked across traffic. Steve checked the blogs every day after he was done shaking hands and smiling for the cameras, going down to the gym afterwards where he could work off some jealous rage if Tony came up.

 

In Portland, Steve almost broke a treadmill after reading an interview with a man who claimed to have been invited to Tony's private jacuzzi on the roof of Stark Tower. People were skeptical about the very existence of the roof-jacuzzi, which had taken on urban legend status, but Steve knew better.

 

In Las Vegas, Steve had thrown his phone out of a moving car when he saw a photo of Tony with his arms around a pair of blonde models who also happened to be twins. He had the driver turn around so he could fetch it back.

 

The last stop of the tour was San Diego Comic-Con, meeting endless costumed fans, one was a woman dressed as a sexy female version of Ironman. Steve had someone take their photo so he could send it to Tony. It reminded Steve of a World's Fair, and he rather enjoyed the endless parade of outfits and booths full of comics and characters he couldn't make head nor tail of. Clint Barton and Thor had flown in to attend too, Clint being mildly into comic books himself and Thor just happy to experience something unusual and Midgardian. 

 

They took part in a panel where fans could ask them questions, and Steve rather enjoyed it, especially when someone gave Clint a toy bow and he'd shot a sucker-tipped arrow directly into the middle of a fan's replica of his shield.

 

"Next" their PR lady, Gloria, said, pointing out a young man in the crowd. 

 

"What's it like working with Tony Stark? Does he bring back hookups all the time?"

Steve swallowed, brushing off the question. "Oh we don't see much of his guests..." 

Clint took up the slack, "Tony's hookups?! Forget about Tony! It's Steve here who's the real ladykiller!" Clapping Steve on the back as the audience went wild, cheering and wolf-whistling while Steve glared at Clint and went beet red. 

Thor leaned forward. "What is a hookup?" The crowd went wild once more, laughing hysterically. Even the stoic and time-pressed Gloria cracked a smile. 

 

"Next question." Steve said into the microphone. 

 

Gloria pointed out a girl of about 14, Steve guessed. "Did you guys see that Tony totally hooked up with Johnny Storm last night? Is he gonna join the Avengers?"

 

Steve suddenly felt like his ears were underwater. Johnny Storm? That cocky asshole that looked like his kid brother? Johnny _fucking_ Storm? 

 

He realised everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to react. "I don't listen to gossip." Steve said, trying to put on his best Captain America face.

 

The panel wrapped up shortly after that, Steve making as quick an exit as possible to get back to his hotel room to check TMZ. 

 

**__**

**_EXCLUSIVE: TORCH MAN? THE HUMAN IRON? TONY STARK HOOKS UP WITH STEVE ROGERS LOOK-A-LIKE JOHNNY STORM!_ **

**_At the launch of the new Mario Batali restaurant: SLICE, Iron Man himself was spotted arm in arm with, Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four, sparking rumours of a possible F4/Avengers merger, or perhaps the start of something else..._ **

 

The article was accompanied by two photos, one of Tony, with his arm around a smirking Johnny Storm, another of them from behind, showing exactly where their hands were. In one anothers' back pockets of all places.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes and reached for his phone, which, since it was SHIELD issue, was barely scratched from the trip out the car window. As much as he wanted to call Tony, to yell at him, promise him all the things he would do as soon as he got back home, he stopped himself. No. Tony could wait. He would know by now that Steve would have caught wind of this, through the Comic-Con panel if not through the supposedly impossible-for-grandpa-Steve internet. Tony would be expecting a call and Steve refused to give him that satisfaction. 

 

Instead, he typed out a simple text message.

__

_Comic-Con was great! Have you been doing anything exciting?_

 

He left the phone in his room and went down to the gym. 

 

After destroying a few thousand dollars worth of gym equipment, he had eight missed calls, 2 voice mails and 5 text messages. He ignored them all and went to sleep.

 

The next day, he bade farewell to Gloria and the rest of the PR crew and flew back with Clint and Thor. He stared out of the window for most of the journey, citing a headache as the reason he wasn't in a talkative mood. No one questioned a super soldier having a headache since the look on his face was like thunder. 

Thor and Clint amused themselves, playing backgammon and then watching Mulan.

 

Happy was there to meet them at the airport, driving them back to the tower and filling them in on what little news there was, city-wise. Nothing worthy of the Avengers attentions, really. _I wonder about the Fantastic Four,_ Steve thought, bitterly. _Anything for them to do?_

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

When they got back, Steve went directly to his room, locking the door and unpacking, waiting for Tony to come knocking at his door, glass of scotch in hand, pretending everything was fine and dandy like he always did. After a shower and a change of clothes, Steve laid on his bed and waited for the inevitable knock. Eventually, it came, but it was followed by Bruce's voice, telling him they were about to order thai food and did he want any? Steve said no, he was fine. Bruce lingered for a moment, before padding off down the hallway.

 

Steve must have drifted off to sleep, waking to the sound of a text message from Tony. 

 

_Are you OK big guy? Did you get me a souvenir?_

 

Steve pitched the phone across the room into a corner. 

 

He looked at the clock on the night stand. It was after 2 am. Tony was bound to be in the workshop and everyone else was likely to be either in bed or in one of the lounges on the floor above the apartments. He went downstairs.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Tony just about jumped out of his skin when he saw Steve's silhouette looming in the doorway. 

"Holy shit, Steve! Give a guy a warning! I do have a heart condition, you know!" Steve's only response was to place his hands in his pockets in the most menacing display of nonchalance Tony had ever seen.

 

"Do you have something you want to tell me, Tony?" He asked, coming into the room and slowly walking  around, peering a things like he was on a murderous night time stroll. 

"Well! I built these awesome reflector things I wanna show you, and some little grippy things for your boots so you can maybe run up walls, or at least sharp inclines, I'm not sure how useful they'll be but we can work on them. Oh and-"

"Tony." Steve cut him off. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh sure!! Hey, I have been like a nun. My balls are so blue they look like they belong in the Fantastic Four!"

 

Steve stopped wandering round the workshop and slowly turned to face Tony, locking his eyes on his. 

"Tony." His voice was like ice. Tony shivered. 

"C'mon Cap, baby, you missed me!" He was a few feet from Steve now, arms held out waiting for a hug.

Steve said nothing, just turned slightly away as if to leave, before whipping back around and backhanding Tony across the face, knocking him off-balance and making him stumble onto a nearby work bench, clutching his face. 

 

Steve stood over him for a moment, looking down with an unreadable expression on his face before walking past to sit on one of the stools next to Tony. Wordlessly he reached over and grabbed Tony's arm, yanking him down so he was draped across his knees. Tony half-heartedly struggled, but never struggled much in these situations since Steve was at least twice as strong as he was. He was held there with one arm wedged under his armpit while Steve ran his free hand over Tony's back, brushing across his butt and down the backs of his thighs, sweetly. Too sweetly.

 

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Steve reiterated, fingers splayed over one buttock as he thumbed the waistband of the sweatpants Tony was wearing. 

"N- no?" Tony tried.

"Tony. Don't lie to me." His hand was pushing under the elastic of his pants now, the warmth of Steve's hand resting there as much a warning as a comfort. 

"I wouldn't- I wouldn't lie to you-" He was cut off by a sudden sharp slap to his ass and his pants being yanked down. Steve's hand was back in place on his now stinging butt cheek.

 

"You would, Tony. And you have been. Tell me the truth." 

"I didn't! I-" Another slap, this time followed by gentle caresses. 

"I will spank your ass three times every time you lie to me, Tony."

"I'm not! I sw-" Steve slapped him even harder this time, could feel the heat starting to radiate from Tony's skin, didn't have to look to know that a rosy glow was starting to blossom underneath his hand. 

 

He was getting frustrated.

 

"Fine! I'm going to spank you for every time you've been unfaithful to me while I was away, since you can't be trusted to even tell me the truth now, bent over my knee like a naughty schoolgirl. Every time you tell me the truth you'll be rewarded with only one slap. Fair?"

 

Tony flinched as Steve moved his hand, gently caressing his sore skin. Tony nodded slightly.

 

"Who gave you a hickey, Tony?" 

"What? I don't know what-" Three slaps rang out into the cluttered room. Tony squirmed underneath Steve's hands, which tightened. Steve moved the hand from under Tony's armpit up to wrap around the back of Tony's neck, squeezing gently. His other hand went back to caressing the bright red skin on Tony's behind, the soft brushes of his fingertips feeling like sandpaper on the oversensitised skin. 

 

"Did you take anyone to the jacuzzi?"

His hand hovered, ready to strike. 

"Y-yes?"

"Well done, Tony!" Steve genuinely sounded pleased. Tony allowed himself a small breath of relief before it was slapped out of him. 

"Who was it?" 

"S-some guy?"

"And? Did you fuck him? Did you let him fuck you? Did you suck his dick?"

Steve's hand was back to rasping patterns of pain into Tony's backside, light touches that felt like knives.

"He! He- sucked my dick," Tony said, immediately tensing up. Steve waited til he relaxed again before delivering a slap so hard that it knocked the wind out of him again.

"You're a dirty whore, you know that Tony? Filthy." Steve caressed the back of Tony's neck, possessively. "Like a dog in heat or something. Desperate to get fucked. Aren't you?" His fingers were suddenly gripped in Tony's hair, yanking his head up. 

"Yes!"

"What are you?" 

"A dirty whore, Steve."

Steve let go of Tony's hair, letting his head drop back down, Steve's hand on his neck.

 

"Tell me about the twins, Tony." 

Steve's other hand was caressing Tony's backside again, occasionally dipping down further to brush against his balls. 

"I- They- I fucked them!" Tony cried, tensing up once more and waiting for the inevitable slap. It didn't come. But it would. The limbo between confession and slap was torture. Steve just kept brushing his fingertips cruelly over Tony's abused skin. 

"Just slap me and get it over with!" Tony blurted out. Steve licked his lips. 

"Why Tony?"

"Because! I... I deserve it? You need to punish me for being such a, such a slut!"

"How many times do you need to be slapped?" 

Tony paused for too long and Steve was suddenly gripping his balls. Gently, but it was a warning. 

"F-five times, Steve."

"Tell me what you did, Tony."

 

Steve felt Tony swallow under his hand.

"I let a delivery guy give me a hand job and a hickey." He said. He tensed, waiting for the slap, anything to make Steve stop brushing his hands over his red raw skin. Eventually it came, feeling like Steve's hand was covered in pins. When Steve remained silent, Tony realised he was meant to go on.

"I let that guy blow me on the roof!" 

"Hmm but I already punished you for that." Steve mused, hand drifting down to Tony's balls again.

"I fucked those twins!" Tony winced. It was almost a relief when Steve slapped him twice in quick succession. 

Tony stilled, as if he was done. Steve was silent, his hand lazily tracing patterns.

"And?"

"And, I... I let Johnny Storm... fu-"

 

The hand on Tony's neck hauled him upwards and over, Tony suddenly finding himself on his back on the floor before being lifted up to a standing position. 

"You let Johnny Storm what, Tony?" Steve said, inches from his face, voice rising as he went on. "You let him what?!"

 

Tony couldn't look Steve in the eye.

"What did you let him do to you while I was away?" Tony's eyes slid in every direction, unable to meet Steve's. 

"Look at me you whore!!" Steve bellowed, shaking him. Tony finally met his eyes. They were terrifying. 

"Steve it didn't mean anything, it was just-"

"Tell me. What you let him do." Steve's quiet voice was so much scarier than his loud one. 

 

"I let him fuck me." Tony whispered. 

 

Steve let go and Tony fell to the floor. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some advice and tries to figure things out with Steve. Kinda angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain porn!   
> But the next one does.

 

The thing is, they had an arrangement. It hadn't been formalised or ever properly talked about, but Tony and Steve had been playing this game for going on two years now. 

 

Tony flirted with basically anything with a pulse. He always had and he probably always would. Once he and Steve had started this thing, this _relationship_ , though Tony was loathe to call it that and they both avoided having serious discussions about it, Tony coaxed out Steve's possessiveness for his own ends. He wasn't interested in discussing his proclivity for being dominated beyond a few extremely well paid therapists' couches, but he did like it, and Steve was extremely good at giving him what he liked.

 

Steve was too aware of his own strength to be truly at ease with how well he had taken to disciplining Tony, often feeling wracked with guilt when they were done and he was confronted with the results of his actions. He'd swear to himself that this was sick and wrong and he'd never let Tony rile him up like that again. Until the next time.

 

Tony realised that to get Steve to really let go and let him have it he had to do more than bite his bottom lip at attractive waitresses. His billionaire playboy lifestyle accorded him plentiful opportunities to rub his promiscuity in Steve's face. Steve hated it. Tried to pull away and not let it bother him, but he saw red every time, always caving in and giving Tony exactly what he wanted.

 

Steve's responses tended to escalate according to whatever Tony did to get his attention. Mild flirting got little more than a few harsh terms of endearment whereas Tony actually _doing_ something made Steve furious. Receiving a blowjob, say, usually got him some harsh spanking and intensely rough sex followed by the warmth of a guilt-ridden Steve cuddling him for hours, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. If Tony instigated sex with strangers, Steve would be even more rough, choking him, threatening him, sometimes tying him up, calling him every name under the sun. Tony lapped it up. Seeing Steve lose control over him was like a drug, no matter how much he got or how fucked up it made him, he just wanted more and more, especially when it was always followed by Steve rocking him to sleep in his arms.

 

The one thing Steve had made Tony promise him over and over again was that he wouldn't let anyone else fuck him. Women were one thing, Tony fucking another guy was still pretty bad, but Tony letting another man fuck him was where the line was shakily drawn. The thought of anyone else violating Tony other than him was anathema to Steve.

 

But Tony, being Tony, had gone ahead and let Johnny Storm fuck him. He didn't even really know why he did it, didn't plan to, it was just that he looked so much like Steve, who'd been away for weeks, not talking to him, and he was drunk and lonely... As soon as if was over he completely lost it, freaking out Johnny, confessing everything to the poor guy. He'd had no idea Tony was dating anyone, let alone Steve Rogers: the guy people thought could be his grandfather since they looked so alike. It had all been extremely upsetting and embarrassing. Tony had gone home hoping that Steve didn't have a google alert on his name or something. He might joke about it constantly, but Steve could use the internet well enough to find out anything Tony had done while he was away, if he was looking.

 

He'd tuned into the live stream of the Avengers ComicCon panel the day after. He had originally planned on going himself but couldn't face Steve yet, not infront of thousands of people. He and Johnny Storm were on TMZ, Perez Hilton and even E!Hollywood. They trended worldwide on Twitter. But Steve rarely watched TV and when he did use the internet he didn't habitually check gossip sites, so unless he had been looking, there was still a chance that he didn't know. And then of course that girl had gone ahead and ruined everything. 

 

The look on Steve's face made Tony's heart sink. He just looked so _sad_ for a moment. Just a single moment. _I don't listen to gossip._

 

After Steve so innocuously texted him that night, he'd tried calling and texting over and over again, trying to get the receptionist of the hotel to patch him through, which hadn't worked since she wouldn't believe that he was Tony Stark, and in any case it was against hotel policy. He gave up and drank until he passed out. When he came to, Steve was on a plane home. 

 

He took a shower and tidied himself up, idly hoping that maybe he'd get to brush this off. It wasn't like Steve _knew_ he'd done anything other than grope Storm and then share a limo home. But Steve knew. He could usually sense these kinds of things, and Tony had joked before about how hot he thought The Human Torch was, how he could always get laid by him if Steve left him and it'd be almost the same. God what an idiot he was.

 

But Steve didn't come to him. Didn't come to dinner. Clint and Thor seemed concerned, baffled at his supposed headache and generally dour mood the whole trip home. The rest of the team kind of knew about the thing Tony and Steve had going, but it wasn't fully laid out and explained to anyone, least of all to Steve or Tony themselves.

 

He tried texting him again, gave up and went down to the workshop to try to do anything other than drink. He didn't want to be drunk when Steve finally came to end this.

 

And then of course, Steve had given him the opportunity to come clean and he couldn't make himself do it. Couldn't break this thing apart with his own words, even though it was his actions that had got them here in the first place. It had been much the same as any other time one of them returned from a trip, Steve demanding to know what Tony had done and Tony eventually having the truth spanked out of him, followed by Steve doling out some form of recompense, sexual or otherwise. But Tony knew. He knew he had to come clean. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Steve stormed out of the workshop, leaving Tony in a crumpled pile on the floor. 

 

He woke the following day having cried himself to sleep, still with his track pants bunched around his knees. He knew without having to ask JARVIS that Steve had left the tower, could sense the emptiness already. He stood up, stiff from the sleep on the floor, face tight from dry tears, flipping on the coffee machine and just standing there blankly for the five minutes it took to heat up the dregs of yesterdays brew. 

 

With a cup in hand, Tony shuffled out of the workshop and went up to his bedroom, trying not to look at the series of framed drawings Steve had done of each member of the Avengers that hung in the corridor on the way. He finished the stale coffee, laid down on the covers and stared at the ceiling before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

He jumped awake to a booming knock on the door. Obviously Thor. 

"Son of Stark! Are you well?" 

 _Oh Thor. You have no idea,_ thought Tony.

"I'm fine."

"We have not seen nor heard from you since we dined last night, is something troubling you?"

Tony sighed. Dealing with Thor was usually something of a treat, like playing with a giant kitten, but today he was the very definition of 'not in the mood'.

"I told you, I'm fine, Ok?"

A pause.

"I do not believe you Tony Stark." And he just opened the door and walked right in.

Tony huffed. _You can't just do things like that, Thor!_  

He shook out his limbs, flailing. 

"See? I have all my appendages, I'm fine."

"Yet the Captain left last night looking most upset. He left this for you."

Thor handed Tony an envelope with 'T' written on it in pencil. Tony looked at it sadly, not reaching to take it from Thor's hand so he laid it gently on Tony's chest.

"I'm sure whatever is troubling you can be fixed."

Tony looked away from him, towards the window. Thor walked back to the door.

"I will tell the others that you aren't injured but that you wish to be alone. But it won't be long before they come seeking you too. We care about your well being, Tony."

Tony didn't respond, and Thor left.

 

The envelope contained a hastily written letter from Steve. 

_Tony, I can't keep doing this. I'm moving out of the tower and back to Brooklyn for a while. I tried to help you, I thought it would help me too, but until we can have a normal conversation about this relationship, it's over. You can't keep hurting me just to make me hurt you back. It's sick._

_I'm sorry._

_Steve._

 

Tony let the letter fall back to his chest, felt the tears running off the sides of his face into his ears and hair. He stared at the ceiling and fell back to sleep.

 

He woke again to another knock, judging by the lightness of it, it was Bruce. _Great_. Thought Tony. _The happiest man on earth._

"Tony, I'd like to come in." He was saying. Tony ignored him. 

"Tony if you don't answer I'm coming in anyway."

"Fuck off Bruce."

"I have to talk to you."

"I don't want- just fuck off, ok?"

 

He opened the door. Still standing at the threshold, Bruce looked his normal shabby, apologetic self.

 

" _What_ , Bruce? What on Earth do you think you can possibly say to me right now?"

"Can I come in?"

"Do whatever you want." Tony rolled onto his side again so his back was to the door. The letter slid onto the floor.

Bruce came in, shut the door and sat on the side of the bed that Tony was now facing.

 

"Tony, Steve left."

"I know." 

"Whatever you did was too much for him to take."

Tony looked at him then, as if to say _no shit, Sherlock._

"I think you need to re-evaluate your relationship."

"Did you just come in here to make a series of obvious observations and make me feel bad?"

"No, I came in here to offer you some friendly advice." 

 

Tony rolled his eyes. He would cling to this petulant teenager routine as long as it meant he wouldn't have to deal with anything serious.

 

"It's clear that you do what you do to make him jealous, and you make him jealous so that he- gets rough with you."

Tony felt a blush start to bloom. He did _not_ want to talk about this.

"And you obviously like it or you wouldn't keep doing it. He hates himself afterwards, do you know that? When you're covered in bruises and acting like everything is fine."

 

Tony focussed on the corner of a pillow that was in his eye line.

 

"Do you realise how selfish you're being? There's nothing wrong with liking rough sex or... being degraded, or whatever it is you like, but it's not fair for either party to force the other into doing things they aren't comfortable with."

 

Tony looked at him then with narrowed eyes.

"Are you talking from experience?"

"I guess. I have some... knowledge on the subject."

Tony raised his eyebrows but didn't press further. Bruce continued.

 

"Whatever you did this time, it's bad enough that he _left_ , and he's put up with a _lot_ , Tony. You need to talk to him properly and work this out. If you're going to keep being... together, you need to work out parameters; safe words, rules, boundaries..."

Tony turned further so his face was hidden in the dip between pillows, but Bruce pressed on.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you have to. You're both destroying each other. You might not like actually having to deal with that side of yourself but you have to eventually, even if it's not with Steve. You can't keep doing what you're doing. It's not healthy."

 

Tony was embarrassed. It was bad enough that they knew, let alone having to have this conversation with Bruce of all people. 

 

"At the very least you owe Steve a proper apology. And one that doesn't involve sex."

 

Tony whined from his place in the pillows. He flinched when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. 

"It'll be alright in the end, Tony." He said, before leaving.

 

Tony took a deep breath and rolled back over. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he sat up, wincing as his back popped. He swung his legs off the bed and stood, feeling like the weight of the world was on his stiff shoulders. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning to see the large purple-pink bruise on his butt cheek. Normally such bruises felt like trophies, he'd feel proud of them as though they were hard won. But now they were nothing but a reminder of Steve's face as he'd left. They looked like heartbreak. 

 

He shaved, tidying his goatee. His cheek was bruised too, from Steve's initial backhanded slap. Tony hadn't ever really considered his jealousy plays beyond getting a rise out of Steve, hadn't considered that perhaps something was growing within Steve just as it had grown in him. But Steve? _Steve Rogers?_ He didn't care about Tony. He just wanted him to stop fucking around, needed all his soldiers at their best. All that 'you're mine, Tony' talk was just sex bullshit. 

 

He dried off and got dressed, putting on a suit and dress shoes. He took a deep breath as he left the room and headed out to Steve's apartment.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Steve didn't answer the buzzer but his bike was parked on the street and Tony could see that his windows were open, so he was definitely in there. Tony stepped back to yell up to Steve's apartment.

"Steve! Steve I know you're up there! Let me in! Steve!!" 

An old lady passing by clucked at him before altering her path to keep away from him. 

"Steve! I'll stay out here all day if I have to! Steve! You want me to get the suit? I'll fly up there!"

Steve looked out of the window then, visibly scowling, before disappearing. The door-release buzzer sounded and Tony ran to the door before it stopped.

Steve lived at the top of a six story walk up. Tony was out of breath when he got there, Steve glaring at him from the doorway as he climbed the last flight of stairs.

"Steve! I. Ohmygod. I. Need. To.... Talk to you." Tony gasped out, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

Steve didn't say anything, just walked back inside leaving the door open.

 

Tony had been there a handful of times, but since Steve had moved into the tower there had been no need. Steve mostly went there to paint, not wanting to risk getting any of the shiny new tower dirty with art detritus. The living room had become a studio, canvasses propped up against the wall, one on an easel by the window. Tubes of paint and brushes rather haphazardly strewn about the floor. Messier than the room Steve had at the tower. Tony realised the canvas next to the window was sagging. Whatever had been on it was painted over with messy black brush strokes and then punched or cut through.

 

"You ah, you been painting?" Tony asked, still out of breath but recovering slowly.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"I want to talk."

"You never want to talk."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

Steve looked at him. _Please_.

"Really Steve. I know you always want to talk about this shit and I play it off, and I'm sorry. I'm a jackass."

"So talk."

"Alright well..."

Tony actually had no idea what to say. 

"Uh, I... that is to say, you, and me, uh..."

Steve looked him up and down, unimpressed. He rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake, sit down."

Tony nodded and sat on one of the armchairs that he always insisted were 'for old men', that was covered with a dust sheet to protect it from paint. Steve poured two glasses of water and brought them over before sitting in another chair and handing one to Tony, setting his own on the floor.

 

"Go on."

Tony took a deep breath. How to even _begin_?

"Ok so. I guess... I... like? Being... you know when you..."

"When I beat the crap out of you." 

Tony was taken aback.

"Right! And I don't know why but it's... I like it but I don't know... how to... ask? For it? And I guess I should just go to a professional or something but then you, that time years ago when you told me to stop? It was like that was the missing piece. It just blew me away, you getting so angry with me like you actually cared, it, I guess it's really fucked up, I mean it is. It's definitely fucked up, but then afterwards you'd always be so, so... warm. And sweet. And it was like you fucking wanted me, and it felt so fucking good. It all felt good, Steve. I can't explain it. But then it was done and you never seemed to want me unless I was trying to fuck someone else, and then you'd get so mad and you'd do it again and, _fuck_ , it was so hot and it's such a mess and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for using you like that. I figured you were into it, like I'd dick around, you'd get mad, fuck me crazy like I really really wanted and then god, afterwards, for days sometimes if you'd been really rough, it was like I could have you, like you were all mine, just for a little while and-"

Steve was shaking his head.

"I do want you Tony. But you- you break my heart every time you do this shit. _Every time,_ it hurts me. It's like you don't even care-"

"I didn't _know_. I thought it was some kind of sick game, I didn't know you gave a shit, I swear, Steve."

"But you... let him..."

A fat tear rolled down Steve's cheek.

 

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. I was just so lonely, and you weren't talking to me, and he looked so much like you that I kind of felt like it was ok or something. I don't know, I'm an idiot, I'm so fucking sorry Steve."

"I can't keep doing this. I do care about you Tony. Of course I fucking care about you! When I see what I've done to you, it destroys me! Look at your face! I did that!" He pointed to his own chest. "I can't be this strong and not be in control of myself like that. I can't keep hurting you. It's not right."

"But I like it Steve. I don't know why but when you... do that stuff to me it's like you flick a switch in my brain and all I want to do is please you and it makes me feel so good, I swear to god. I wouldn't keep trying to make you jealous if I didn't want what came after. It was always about you."

Steve looked down at his hands, flecked with black paint. He picked at some from under a fingernail.

 

"Listen." Tony started, not entirely sure how to go on. "We could... We could try to work out some kind of, agreement. Like before but so it's clear. Maybe we can even write it down, whatever."

"I don't know, Tony."

"Please, Steve. It's not just me, I know it isn't. I know you like it too. I know you don't want to like it but you do, this isn't all in my head!"

Steve was blushing, boring a hole into the floor with his eyes.

"You need this. You need me just as much as I need you, Steve."

Steve inhaled.

"I want... I want you to acknowledge that this is a relationship."

Tony nodded frantically.

"Yeah! Yes, of course."

"And you can't let anyone..."

"I won't let anyone fuck me but you, Steve." Tony said, mock-seriously, but seriously. 

Steve looked him in the eye at last.

"And if you do, that's it. We're over. OK?"

Tony nodded solemnly. 

"I promise."

 

Steve held his gaze a while longer before looking away.

"So if we do this..."

"I'll say what I won't do, you say what's ok or not-"

"We'll work out a safe word?"

"Yeah! All of it." Steve had tried to bring up safe words with Tony when he'd tried to have this conversation before, and Tony had always refused. Steve didn't look up but nodded. 

"You won't... sleep around all the time?"

"If you honestly don't want me to, I wont. But I still want you to be rough with me."

"But you swear you'll tell me if it's too much?"

"I swear, Steve."

Steve looked up, wanted to make sure Tony was telling the truth. He took a deep breath, like he might come to regret this.

"Alright."

 

Steve got up to find a pad of paper and a pen.

"Tony, we can work this out now, but then I don't want to see you for a while. I'm not ready to... for any of that yet."

Tony nodded. Relieved more than anything else.

 

So they sat until it got dark, working out the ins and outs of what they would and wouldn't tolerate from one another. How rough Tony wanted Steve to be, Steve refusing to do certain things, Tony promising that he wouldn't rile Steve up, Steve agreeing he could still do some stuff, though if he had sex with anyone else, they would be done forever, unless Steve was in the room and had specifically Okayed it. They even discussed some of the things they hadn't really done, mostly coming from Tony and being met with concern from Steve, a few coming from Steve and being met with enthusiasm from Tony. Lots of provisos and what-ifs were taken into consideration, both of them choosing a safe word, both signing on the back of the second sheet of Steve's neat handwriting. 

 

When they were done, they looked at each other.

Steve nodded. "Alright. You keep this, Tony." He handed him their makeshift contract. "I'll see you soon, Ok?"

Tony nodded, slightly disheartened at how Steve was basically telling him to leave, but understanding. Feeling suddenly awkward as he got up to leave.  He turned and opened the door to let himself out, pausing when he heard Steve speak.

"I'm still going to have you make up for what you did."

Tony's eyes and mouth formed perfect little O's.

"O- Ok."

"Goodbye, Tony."

Tony shuddered before shutting the door behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY, I set out to just write a ton of porn but then the last chapter everyone got all OMG NO TONY WHY?! And I felt so bad for what I'd done to them that I felt like I had to fix them up in this chapter so the next one (which will be filthy punishment porn) could be less heart-rending.   
> I'll make the next chapter extra filthy to make up for it though, cause Tony hasn't been punished for fucking Johnny Storm yet. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. I tend to get mad at fics that say they're E or M rated and then there isn't any porn in them so please don't hate me! It's coming ok!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn returns. Steve gives Tony a right seeing to, and invites a special guest to help him.

Steve stayed away for a while and Tony left him alone, re-reading the contract from time to time, tracing Steve's signature with his fingers before placing it back in his safe. Things returned to relative normalcy within the tower, albeit without Steve. There were no wild global emergencies, no important SHIELD meetings, nothing for Tony to be distracted by but a few board meetings and working on some modifications to the next Iron Man suit.

 

Eventually, after a week and a half, Tony's in his workshop when Steve sends him a text.

 

_Come to room 543 at the Plaza Hotel._

 

Tony literally dropped what he was doing, the soldering iron he was holding singeing a groove into the rubber on the front of his converse trainers. "Oh my god!" He cried, flapping about excitedly before running up to the residential floor. Clint and Natasha were there, playing Connect 4. "Guys! Uh, I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow! I guess? I'll see you later!" He cried as he ran to his room where he hastily changed into a suit and tie before running out the door and down to Happy who was already waiting with the car.

"Happy! The Plaza"

"I know, JARVIS already told me, we'll be there in ten."

Tony chewed at a fingernail, bounced his knee excitedly, bit at his lip. Eventually they arrived and Tony made his way up to the room.

 

He knocked, tentatively. Hopped from one foot to another. No answer was forthcoming so he knocked again harder, making the unlocked door swing open. It was a standard hotel room: desk and chair to one side, large bed in the middle...

 

Laying there, propped up on one elbow and not looking up from the magazine he was paging through, was Johnny Storm.

 

Tony froze.

 

"Hello, Tony" Steve's voice came from the bathroom, swiftly followed by Steve himself, dressed in his usual 40's garb, drying his hands on a small towel. Tony looked between Steve and Johnny, back to Steve, over to Johnny again. He didn't know where to look or what to say. 

"Aren't you going to say hello to our guest? This is Johnny Storm."

Tony's throat was dry.

"Uh, we've... already met."

Johnny didn't take his eyes from the magazine.

 

"Oh of course you have." Steve walked over to Tony, into his space. He reached around him to close the door and lock it. Tony closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he had missed so much in Steve's time away. When he opened them again, Steve was directly behind him, his hands coming up around him to pull off his jacket. Tony's breathing hitched up at the proximity, he wanted to turn around and kiss Steve, put his face into that neck and just _breathe_. But he stayed still, kept his eyes fixed on Johnny who was still seemingly oblivious to what they were doing.

 

"You're here to... _service_ me and my friend here." Steve said quietly into his ear, "and you're going to tell me how much you like it." 

Tony was growing hard just from the soft breaths across his ear and the smell of Steve's cologne and washing powder, let alone the things he was saying.

 

Steve tossed the jacket over the desk before working on Tony's tie, followed by the buttons of his shirt. They joined the jacket on the desk. Steve trailed his fingers over Tony's shoulders and down his arms, before pulling them back sharply and tying his wrists together with something Tony couldn't identify. Steve grabbed his bound wrists and yanked them back and down, making Tony lose his balance and lean bodily onto Steve. Holding Tony's weight, Steve kissed him. The first kiss they'd had in over a month, it was delicious, sweet, kind, soft... Tony sighed slightly, relaxing in Steve's arms before those same arms brutally pulled him across the room to kneel infront of a now standing Johnny Storm.

 

"Johnny, if you wouldn't mind, Tony's hands are occupied." Steve said from somewhere above and behind Tony.

Johnny reached down to open his fly and pull his cock out. 

Tony looked around to get some kind of... permission? From Steve. His head was suddenly yanked backwards by his hair. 

"Suck it, Tony." Steve spat out before pushing his head forwards. He did as he was told, taking Johnny's soft cock in his mouth and sucking it. After a few moments of bobbing up and down on it, Johnny was getting hard, letting out small gasps that sounded somewhat similar to Steve's. 

 

Steve's hands were in his hair again. "Does it taste good, Tony? Do you like sucking that dick?"

Tony didn't know what response he was meant to give, so he didn't give any, just continued hollowing his cheeks and working the length. His head was suddenly yanked back again. "I asked you a question, Stark!"

"Yes! I love it! I lov-" He was cut off as he was plunged onto Johnny's cock forcefully, Steve holding him there with it nudging the back of his throat. 

"Lick his balls, Tony." Steve commanded, Tony doing his best to try to eke out a sliver of tongue to lick at Johnny's balls, who groaned. Steve released Tony, who spluttered and gasped for air. He was hard, tried to grind down onto the carpet to get some kind of friction against either the floor or the front of his stretched pants. But Steve was one step ahead of him.

 

"No Tony, you're not here for your pleasure. You're here for ours." Steve hauled him up, pushing him onto the bed. Tony's arms were painfully trapped beneath him. Steve made swift work of removing the rest of Tony's clothes, taking note of his darkening cock. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a short leather strap. _A cock ring?!_ Tony thought to himself, as Steve set himself on the bed to lean down and wrap it around the base of Tony's cock and balls, snapping it together. The thought of _Steve Rogers_ either going to a sex shop and buying that, or even ordering one on the internet was a thought that threatened to break his brain. Tony let out a frustrated whine. 

"God damn it, Steve!"

With that, Steve was on him, one hand on his throat, another pointing at his face. 

"Shut up, Tony! You're going to keep quiet or I'll gag you. Understand?" Tony nodded rapidly. He could be quiet.

 

Steve rolled Tony over onto his front and got off the bed. Tony was facing away from the others, had nothing to look at but a clock radio that showed the wrong time. Behind him Tony could hear someone removing their clothes but wasn't sure who. Maybe it was both of them. But then...

"Ohh Steve..."

A soft smacking sound.

"Mmmhh"

Movement of some kind.

"Uhhhmmff"

Definitely the sound of kissing.

"Oh yeah..."

The sound of a light slap.

"Mmff"

 

What was Steve doing over there? _His_ Steve! Touching someone else! And Tony couldn't even see! 

"Mmm, oh yeah Johnny that feels good." Steve was obviously playing it up, but it still made Tony squirm. 

"Oh yeah suck it just like that, ohh fuck." God dammit what was Johnny doing?! The next thing Tony made out was what sounded like a muffled noise from Johnny. This was too much.

 

"Oh shit yeah Johnny. Do you wanna- do you wanna fuck me?" 

"No!" Tony cried out, unable to stop himself.

The noises stopped. 

"Did you say something, Tony?"

Tony bit back a sob. 

"Because I recall saying that if you talked I would gag you."

Tony tried not to make a sound. Suddenly he was heaved over again. Steve was still fully dressed, albeit sans shoes. Johnny was shirtless and wearing a light blush. He looked embarrassed. How on earth had Steve managed to convince him to do this anyway? 

Tony heaved a sigh of relief. Steve had just been fucking with him. Probably.

 

"Oh Tony. Would _you_ like to suck my dick?" Steve asked. Tony nodded fervently and Steve cupped his cheek fondly. He let go to stand back and take his clothes off, taking his dick in hand and climbing on the bed. Tony squirmed awkwardly around to face Steve, legs either side of Tony, who's erection bobbed between his legs, ignored. 

 

"What do you want, Tony?"

"I want to suck your dick, Steve. Please!" It was tantalizingly close, inches from Tony's face. He stuck out his tongue to try to reach it, take it into his mouth and suck, feel the familiar weight on his lips, but Steve held him away. Then, as if he'd just remembered:

"My gosh, Johnny! I'm so sorry. How rude of me. Please, after you." He slipped out from underneath Tony. Tony couldn't help but let out a plaintive whine, for which he received a sharp hard slap across his behind. Tony's cock twitched painfully into the sheets. 

"You bastard!" Tony yelled, earning him another hard slap. He felt Steve's hands behind him pulling him down and off the bed, his knees touching pillows on the floor while the rest of his body stayed bent over the bed. 

Johnny slid in place so that Tony's head was in his lap. He'd somehow lost his clothes too. Tony dutifully lifted his head so as to take the cock that was offered him in his mouth. Johnny's hands were in his hair, guiding him gently, hesitantly.

"Oh you can just go to town, Storm, he's fine with it. Choke him if you want." 

Tony was not fine with it, he didn't want to choke on anyone's cock but Steve's. But if this is what Steve wanted, he'd do it. He'd do anything if it made Steve happy. 

 

"Shit, Tony. That's so good." Johnny said. Tony felt a very hard slap across the earlier ones, stinging and no doubt leaving a bright red mark. 

"Don't stop sucking, Tony." Steve icily said from the end of the bed. "You can't have my cock until you've swallowed Johnny's cum. I want you to be filled with cum by the end of the night."

Tony shuddered. This was at once horrifying and the hottest thing he'd ever done. He felt so... god, Bruce was right, he felt degraded. And he loved it. He redoubled his efforts on Johnny's cock. 

"Yeah, suck it, Tony. You little fucking slut."

Steve reached underneath Tony to squeeze his purpling cock, making Tony cry out. 

"God it must have killed you not having a cock to choke on. Such a goddamn whore for it, Tony. I guess it's only fair that you fuck around so much since you're so good at taking it. It's practically a public service."

Johnny was making little sounds of pleasure as Tony worked diligently on his cock, gently guiding his head with one hand with Steve occasionally pushing his head down to the hilt for seconds at a time. With his bound hands, Tony was powerless to push back against him, just taking what he was given and trying to breathe when he could. 

 

 

The next thing tony felt was large hands pulling his ass cheeks apart and the warm wetness that could only be a tongue running over his hole. He flinched before relaxing into it. It felt good. But the tongue was gone as quick as it came, before a thick bluntness was pushing up against it. Steve wasn't even going to stretch him first? No! But whatever it was drew away from him, it was just a bluff. He heaved a sigh of relief before another slap rang out. 

 

"I can't wait to fuck this ass once it's all stretched out for me." Steve was saying, before pushing a lubed finger in, making Tony buck into Johnny's lap. Tony suddenly panicked. Stretched out _for_ him? By... Johnny? Was Steve really going to make Johnny Storm fuck him? It made a certain perverse sense, he supposed, no less than what he deserved.

 

Steve was up to two fingers, thorough and efficient in everything he did. Tony felt his asshole contract and then relax at the intrusion, a sense of warmth flowing through him knowing Steve was taking such good care of him, even if he was going to have someone else fuck him before fucking him himself. Tony idly wondered if it was possible to actually be filled with cum, and why that seemed so fucking hot, when two more fingers, presumably from Steve's other hand, were added to his asshole, his ring of muscle barely given time to adjust before they were pulling apart from one another, stretching his hole open. 

Tony, head still buried in Johnny Storm's lap, let out a wail of discomfort. Steve worked his fingers gently around the widening hole they'd made, rubbing lube around it to soothe him. 

"Shh, Tony, it's OK. God, your asshole is so stretched out. So ready to get fucked. You're so beautiful, Tony." 

 

Tony expected Steve's cock then, or for Steve to have Johnny switch positions or... anything but what happened: a thick and rather long butt plug was pushed inside him. He gasped at the unexpected sensation. Harder than a cock would be, making him feel full and heavy.

 

"I'm going to keep you stretched open all night Tony. You've seen how often I can cum. I'm going to _fill_ your ass with it. Til it's leaking out of you for days. I'm going to fuck you all night until you can't even _stand_ straight."

Tony's cock felt like it was going to fall off. He swallowed around Johnny's cock, which also twitched rather expressively at Steve's declaration. 

 

Tony wanted to be done with Johnny already, he wanted Steve's cock in his mouth, in his ass. He wanted Steve's hands on his head, not Johnny's. He again increased his efforts, swallowing around the dick he was offered. 

"You're so good at that Tony," Steve murmured, "I like watching you." Tony realised that Steve was now to one side of him, watching intently. He was stroking his length at the sight of what he was making Tony do. Tony looked up, Johnny looked red faced and dazed, laying back against the heap of pillows that had migrated to the middle of the bed. 

 

"Shit, Tony, yeah right there," he said as Tony flicked at the bottom of the underside of his cock with his tongue. Steve reached underneath Tony to tug at his painful cock a few times, messing up Tony's rhythm and making him yelp in pain. 

Johnny started bucking into Tony's mouth, close.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck!"

Steve's hand was suddenly on the back of Tony's neck, holding him there as Johnny erupted into his throat, making Tony choke on the thick semen and having no other option but to swallow it all. 

 

"Take it, Tony. Take his cum, you _slut_." 

Steve was stroking himself in earnest now, breathless. He pulled Tony off of Johnny and straight onto his own cock. _Finally_! Thought Tony. Steve brought him down hard onto his length, forcing himself down Tony's throat. 

"Oh fuck you feel so good, baby. I'm gonna fill you up, gonna feed you my cum, Tony. All of it, you're gonna take all of it," This. This was what Tony needed. Steve falling apart calling him all manner of filthy things, doping Tony with his dick. Using him, breaking him into his component pieces so he could put him back together again. 

 

Steve pulled Tony off by his hair, looking at him through half lidded eyes before slapping him across the face and pushing him back onto his cock. He pulled him off again and kissed him, tasting Johnny's cum, slapping him again before pushing him back once more. On they continued, until Steve pulled off and asked him, 

"do you want my cum in your mouth or your ass, Tony?" Tony gaped, half out of it and barely able to speak.

 

"In. In my ass, Steve."

Steve groaned before manhandling Tony off of him and settling behind him. He pulled the plug out slowly before pushing it back in, relishing the solid mass of it sliding so easily into Tony. 

"So fucking _open_ , Tony." 

He pulled it all the way out, gasped at the inviting gape it left, and lined himself up. He poured some more lube onto his cock and pushed in. 

Tony was so loose from the plug that Steve slid in easily, right to the hilt on the first thrust. He didn't let Tony relax and adjust though, was too far gone, just started fucking his ass with abandon, holding his hip in one hand and his still bound hands in the other. 

 

"Oh Tony, fuck you take it so well. I love watching my cock disappear into your ass. Your fucking greedy ass, eating my cock, oh yeah, you want it, you want it don't you, Tony?"

Tony was nodding, wordlessly, Steve was rasping haphazardly over his prostate, his bound cock utterly ruining him. 

"P- Please, Steve, let me, I need to come, s'gonna, fall off"

Steve huffed out a gasp of laughter against Tony's back.

"You wanna come? You wanna come on my cock?"

"Yes! Please, let me, baby please." He was starting to sob. 

 

Steve took the hand from Tony's hip to his hair, pulling Tony up against him before reaching down with the other hand to unsnap the cock ring, the pressure so tight it was hard to undo. Steve got a firm grip on the end, thrusting as he popped it off and pushed Tony back down onto the bed.

 

Tony screamed out, his vision going black and white as he came instantly, long ropes of cum spraying across the bed beneath him as Steve continued to fuck him from behind. 

 

His sphincter muscles clamped down, trapping Steve inside him for a moment, making Steve cry out and come with a jolt. He kept fucking into Tony, both of them coming rhythmically as though Steve was fucking the cum out of Tony. Tony could feel the pulse of Steve's cock inside him, pumping his sperm deep within him. Tony was limp, held firmly in place by Steve's hands on his wrists and his hip, hard enough to bruise. His thrusts stuttered and he slowed down, draping himself bodily over Tony, exhausted but still bucking into him lazily.

 

Tony lay there underneath Steve, panting, his eyes blurry with tears. Steve was breathing raggedly into his ear, his hot skin pressed into Tony's back. He leaned up, kissed a line down Tony's spine, brushed his hand through Tony's hair, tenderly caressing him whilst still seated within him. Tony couldn't move if he wanted to, would be happy to stay here forever laying in his own cum, Steve littering kisses and soft touches over his back. 

 

Too soon, Steve was easing out of Tony, pulling his softening cock out and leaving a wet void. A drip of Steve's cum ran down Tony's balls, making him shudder. Steve scooping it up and pushing it back in. Then something else was there- the butt plug. Tony had forgotten about it. Then it came back to him, how Johnny Storm was there, still there in the room, how Steve said he was going to fill Tony with his cum. This wasn't over. This had only just begun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm gonna do one more chapter in the hotel room so if you have any specific kink requests let me know in a comment and I'll try to include it in the conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doles out the last of Tony's punishment.

"Tony, Tony wake up, look at me."  
Steve's face loomed into view, his hand slapping Tony's cheek gently. He must have fallen asleep.  
"You can't go to sleep yet, we aren't done." He almost sounded apologetic.

Tony blearily took in his surroundings; Johnny was laying on the bed, reading again. Tony was half on, half off the bed and must have drifted off for a moment since an intense weeks-without-sex orgasm, and had the solid weight of, oh yeah, a butt plug stretching his asshole open. His hands were free of their restraints now, and Steve was kneeling over him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes with both determination and concern.

"Ready to go again?"  
This was all rather gentle compared to what Tony was used to. Steve had taken time to prepare, wasn't as furiously chaotic as he'd normally be when confronted with Tony's misdeeds. It was at once calming and more scary than usual, since he'd clearly meticulously planned this whole thing out. But he'd planned it specifically for Tony. It was _all_ for Tony, and he felt a pang of something very warm in his heart. He nodded up to Steve, unable to hide a smile.

Steve smiled back, almost abashed.

"You're something else Tony Stark." He shook his head at him and slapped him gently on the cheek once more before getting up.

He immediately came back to the bed and sat next to Johnny, holding something in his hands. _Was that a cane?_ Tony shuddered. They'd talked about this back in Steve's apartment, and Steve had seemed less than enthusiastic about the idea. But now here he was, flexing it and tapping it lightly on his hand infront of Tony, eyeing him, appraising him.

"Tony. I want you to suck Johnny's cock again, and I want you to make it _really_ good. Make him make as much noise as you can. You think you can do that?"  
Tony nodded, hesitantly. Just the sight of that thin strip of wood was giving him goosebumps. And only Steve could say such things like it was no big deal.

Tony got up from his place on the edge of the bed, cum sticking the sheet to his front. He peeled it away and crawled up to Johnny, who hadn't stopped reading the trashy gossip magazine that Tony now realised featured them on the cover. He briefly hesitated and felt a gentle nudge from behind; Steve was pushing him gently with the cane. It remained pressed against the backs of his thighs as he got to work on Johnny's soft cock. The cane didn't move, just stayed there on his legs, reminding him of it's existence. Mindful of Steve's instructions, Tony worked hard, reaching down with one hand to fondle Johnny's balls and then further underneath them to press into his perineum, sliding his mouth up to flick that spot on the head. He could feel Steve's eyes watching him, but Johnny was still hidden behind his magazine.

Johnny moaned softly when Tony again took him all the way into his mouth and Tony felt a wash of pride that he'd fulfilled the task Steve had set him. Suddenly he heard a faint _fwip_ sound followed by a searing pain. He jolted forward off of Johnny and cried out. He risked a look up over to Steve, still sitting there on the bed holding the cane, this time with a flatly smug look on his face. He looked back to Tony as if to say _well? What are you waiting for?_ And Tony got back to work. Johnny let out another stifled moan, which was again followed by the cane. It felt like it was slicing his skin open. The thought of the marks it must be making that'd stay there for days made Tony's cock twitch.

He swallowed Johnny down, compelled not only to give the best head he'd ever given but also not to be distracted by the cane. Steve hit him every time Johnny made a noise. But Tony was determined.

"You love sucking dick so much, don't you Tony?" Steve was murmuring. "You're so good at it too. I could watch you like this for hours, you know. Right where you belong, where you _need_ to be. Sucking cock with your ass right there ready to be pounded."

Steve stopped whipping him and moved to brush his hands over Tony's sore behind. The hands almost felt worse. Tony broke away from Johnny as he cried out in pain, which made Steve still.  
"Is it sore? Do you want me to stop with the cane?" Tony hesitated for another moment before nodding his head. But Steve continued to brush his hands softly over Tony's hot red skin.  
"Don't stop, Tony. It's rude to keep your guest waiting."

It burned, but Tony did as he was told. And Johnny kept making noise. Steve slapped Tony, hard, with each sound. He couldn't tell if this was better or worse than the cane. Johnny started to buck up into Tony's mouth, getting closer to coming and ending this loop of torture. Steve spotted it too, yanking Tony off by his hair.

"Not yet." Steve pulled Tony up flush against him, his raw skin sang with pain at being pressed against Steve, the heat of his body magnifying every stripe of the cane. Steve kissed gently into Tony's neck, making him sob out. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, just Steve's hands around his chest felt like they were vibrating into Tony's skin.

" _Steve_." He croaked out.  
"I know, Tony. I know. It's Ok." He brushed a hand through Tony's hair. If Steve weren't holding him up, Tony would collapse on to the bed. Steve gently lowered him, face down. A cold, wet towel was being pressed into Tony's skin. It felt like a cold glass of water on the hottest day, making Tony come back to himself. To Steve.

He could have almost drifted to sleep again. Almost. But Steve was easing out the plug once more, leaving a void that was just begging to be fucked again. Tony could feel how wet he still was from Steve's cum, sending a chill down his spine. What a sight he must be, whipped, wide open ass, lubed up with cum. His cock bounced again. The towel was gone, the ache remained, though some of the bright stinging sensation was dulled. Steve helped Tony kneel up before laying down on the bed beside him.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Tony," he ordered.  
Tony winced as he moved over Steve to straddle him, sitting down onto the proffered cock. Steve put his hands behind his head and watched Tony. Normally when they'd fuck like this, Steve would hold his waist and fuck up into Tony, but not today. Today Tony was expected to do all the work. He raised himself up, then down, fucking himself on Steve's dick, gradually gaining momentum.

"Tell me how much you like having my cock in your ass, Tony."  
He did, it really was his favourite thing.  
"I fucking. Love it Steve. I love being your fuck toy, your whore. All yours, always."  
"And what are you?"  
"A... a whore! A slave, a... a worthless slut. I'm nothing without your cock in me, it's what I'm for, Steve, I need it."  
Steve brought a hand down to rest at the top of Tony's raw backside.  
"Do you like when I hurt you?"  
Steve idly drew little patterns with his fingers in Tony's skin, fully aware of how torturous it was.  
"Yes! You need to. To put me in my place. I'm nothing without you Steve, nothing at all. I'm all yours."

Steve nodded at that.

Johnny got up off the bed out of the corner of Tony's eye. Steve reached up both hands to wrap around Tony and hold him close. His cock was leaking in between them, ignored by Steve and all but forgotten by Tony. Then, a weight behind Tony and another cock was brushing over the cleft of his ass.

"I want to stretch you out Tony. Have you ever taken two cocks before?"  
He certainly hadn't. He shook his head into Steve's shoulder.  
"I want you to. I want to see how much you can take. See just how much of a slut you can be for me."  
Tony whimpered, as much from being turned on as from the pain, let alone the blunt pressure of Johnny's cock against his hole. Steve held him still as Johnny pressed in, finally breaching the seal around Steve's cock. He'd never been so full. Steve's mouth was at Tony's ear.  
"You're getting fucked with two cocks, Tony, two at once in your stretched out ass. Does it feel good getting _used_ like this?"  
Tony whined out a yes type sound, unable to elaborate further. The two men started to move, one pushing in as the other pulled out. It felt like nothing Tony had ever experienced before. He was utterly helpless as they just pounded away.

"You like this Tony? You like feeling so full of dick?"  
Someone was hitting his prostate over and over again, his cock twitching between him and Steve.  
"Are you gonna come, Tony? You don't get to come until I say." Steve's voice was a calm warning. Tony wouldn't make it long before he did come though, it was all too much.

"I wish we had another guy here for you to blow." Steve said, thoughtfully, "Then you'd really be full. Tie you up and just fuck you in every hole til you passed out. Would that be enough cock for you? Would that satisfy you?"  
Tony didn't respond, but then Steve's hand was around his throat.  
"Would it? How many cocks do you need, you little whore?" The hand squeezed. Tony tried to swallow. Steve seemed to be expecting an answer but how could he speak when Steve was holding his neck like this? He opened his mouth and Steve relaxed his grip.  
"Just, just yours, Steve." Tony rasped, but Steve wasn't convinced, tightening his grip again.  
"I don't believe you Tony. Even _my_ cock isn't enough to satisfy _you_ , you're addicted to it, you'll never have enough. You'll always be a slut, won't you?"  
Tony nodded, could feel his face reddening as Steve stared into his eyes. He loosened his grip on Tony's neck and pulled him down into a soft, loving kiss, entirely at odds with the way the two men were bucking into Tony's body. Tony knew he would come soon, didn't want to disappoint Steve.  
"Steve, I'm, I'm gonna come, I-"  
"Don't do it Tony. Don't you dare come or I won't let you come again for a month."  
Tony screwed his eyes shut. He could do this.

Johnny's hand appeared on his shoulder, he was close.  
"Do you want Johnny to come in your ass, Tony?"  
"No!" He lied. He did want him to, but wanted whatever Steve wanted more. Steve slapped him.  
"Liar! Yes you do."  
Tony shook his head, eyes still screwed shut.  
"Tell me the truth!"  
"I want... I want whatever you want, Steve."

That seemed to satisfy him. Steve put a hand on Johnny's and tapped it, Johnny immediately pulled back and withdrew. Tony's ass felt suddenly loose, even with Steve's dick still nestled in there. He was maneuvered onto his back, Steve slipping out and pushing back in. Johnny Storm knelt over him, pulled the condom Tony hadn't even realised he was wearing off, and started to jack off over his face. Steve's hand was around Tony's throat once more, pressing in and up, his other hand wrapped around Tony's cock and starting to slowly pump.

Pinned there, face going purple, Steve fucking into him whilst his fucking _clone_ was towering over him about to come all over his face, Tony suddenly felt more at home than he had in months. Years, even. As his vision started to black out around the edges, knowing Steve was there meant everything was alright, nothing could hurt him.

Johnny came with a grunt, pumping cum across Tony's face.  
Then Steve came, gushing into him, with a hand still wrapped around Tony's neck.  
And then Tony came. Johnny's cum sliding off of his face, Steve's leaking out of him, the pressure on his neck making him float above it all. He came, unable to gasp or sob or cry out. He came silently, the hand on his neck let go, rubbing to soothe the marks it had no doubt left for tomorrow. And Steve was there, licking into his mouth, tasting Johnny's cum on his lips.

Steve's hands were in Tony's hair again, gently brushing it back from his face, kissing the marks on Tony's neck. Tony could do nothing more than lay there, fucked out and catatonic. Steve pulled out, Tony feeling a stream of cum slipping out after him. His asshole throbbed, open and empty. _Used_.

Steve disappeared for a moment, making Tony keen, he didn't want him to leave yet. Didn't want him to leave ever. But then he was back with another wet washcloth which he was wiping the sweat and cum from Tony's face with. The towel moved down to clean his front, and then further to gently wipe over his abused hole. He whimpered at that, Steve whispering for him to _shh, it's alright, Tony, I've got you._

Steve hauled Tony up the bed so he was nestled in pillows, face down again so he could rub a fresh wet towel over the stripes the cane had left, peppering him with light kisses as he went. He gently turned Tony over and laid beside him propped up on one elbow. He took each of his hands in turn and kissed the marks where the ties had been, faded mostly now. Then he kissed the marks on Tony's neck. Then he moved to kneel and kiss down his body to his soft cock. Tony heard a door close: probably Johnny leaving.

"You look beautiful, Tony."  
Tony didn't react, couldn't react. He was never going to move again.  
"You're amazing. I love you so much, Tony."  
Tony reacted to that, mustering all his strength so he could move his head a fraction to the side and look at Steve.  
"You do?"  
Steve frowned. "Of course." Like it was so obvious.

Out of nowhere, Tony started crying. Great, heaving sobs wracking up through his body.  
"I'm so _sorry_ , Steve." He managed to choke out. Steve looked mortified, pulling him up into his lap, rocking him gently.  
"Shh, shh it's Ok Tony. I forgive you. It's Ok. It's alright, it's over. Shh." Tony tried to calm himself down, didn't want to freak out Steve.

Steve kissed him on the forehead and held him close as Tony's shaking subsided. When he'd calmed down, Steve laid him back down, facing him. Tony's face was red and wet. Steve leaned forward and licked a tear-slick cheek. Tony laughed, a tiny puff of laughter. Steve smiled at him, still looking concerned.  
"Are you alright?"  
Tony nodded. He was calmer now, albeit a wreck. He didn't know what he was feeling or thinking, just knew he was glad Steve was there, smiling at him.  
"I love you Steve." He said in a small voice.  
"I know."  
Tony couldn't help but laugh again, the laugh turning hysterical when Steve looked a little offended. God he was so earnest, it just killed him.  
"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry, it's just, that's a line from a movie. About a space princess and a... and a Captain, actually. Of a spaceship" Tony determined he would have Steve watch Star Wars as soon as he could move again. Though that might be a few decades from now.

Steve was amused, if a little perplexed.

"A princess and a Captain? Are you the princess?"

"Well, she's a pretty badass princess, Steve."  
Steve laughed, confused but happy. He pulled Tony close, mindful of his various injuries.  
"Did I hurt you too much? I'm sorry."  
"Nope. Remember, I said I'd tell you and you said you wouldn't apologise."  
"But it looks really bad."  
"It's fine. It's better than fine. I needed this. Thank you."  
Steve looked at him.  
"Thank _you_."  
Tony mimicked him, _thank you,_ and they both laughed.

"So how long do we have this room for?"  
"Til the morning."  
"Well then. Room service? You have to call them because I won't ever move again. You're going to have to carry me places. Just leave me in a corner when we go on missions and I'll repulsor blast what I can from there."  
"Ok, deal." Steve smiled, rolling over to fumble for the room service menu on the nightstand.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had to leave these guys alone for a while to come back with a fresh perspective on it and finish them up. I hope people like it. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more in this series after where we leave it here, but I am hoping to write a prequel about when they first started fucking (probably after Pepper leaves and Tony majorly sluts it up before Steve disapprovingly puts him in his place).


End file.
